


Just a Traveler

by MermaidKills



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Lies, Multi, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidKills/pseuds/MermaidKills
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away, there lived a woman. A girl more powerful than anyone could imagine.Rey is not who everyone thinks she is. She has kept herself hidden for so long, but when she meets Supreme leader Snoke she is in for the surprise of a lifetime. She is faced with her past and an ancient enemy.It is time for her to come out of the shadows. It's time for her to regain her title as a time lady of Galifrey.





	1. The Beast on the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited to be posting on this site for the first time. I really hope i can write a good story with two of my favorite fandoms. Hopefully you enjoy this story and all that's to come. 
> 
> This is gonna be more of a snippet of whats to come than a full chapter. Its just a bit of an introduction to Rey and snoke's relationship and how she knows him.

The room was a large one. It had dark, sleek floors, and all around it was surrounded by red tones of light. The red reflected off the black floors, giving the room a sinister feel to it. The room itself was however, not important. It was just a room after all. No, the importance lied in the large throne in the far end of the room and the creature that sat on it. He looked tall even when seated. His flesh was marred by disgusting old scars and his skull was caved in on top of his head. His skin was light pink and raw, as if he had an almost healed sunburn. Needless to say, he was absolutely awful looking, and his presence screamed ‘evil.’ No, he was not a normal person, he was barely a person.

But, she knew the truth. For she had known this terrifying creature before the marred flesh and broken skull. Yes, she had known him for a very very long time; now she would again face the creature who was once something else. The monster who once used to be a man. The beast who used to be her friend...


	2. Old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past: A young jedi meets a very peculiar woman. 
> 
> In the present: Rey is in the interrogation room with Kylo Ren and as he's probing through her head they both come across Rey's mysterious memories and an old face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little weird because I started it with two completely strange characters that you have really gotten to know yet but you will as the story goes on.  
Also I started this story in TFA in the interrogation scene because I felt it was the best place to establish the events that will lead on towards what happend next but I will be using elements from TLJ as the story progresses.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter ❤❤❤

_ Back then… _

_ _ _ The woman was dressed in peculiar clothes. That was the first thing he noticed about her. She seemed so out of place in a place like Coruscant. Her hair was in a single, messy bun, and she wore a dark blue sleeveless top with grey, high waisted pants. They began on her slender waist, a bow in the front, and ended loosley down her ankles. She wore bright red shoes that he had never seen the likes of. It didn’t help that she had a rainbow colored jacket either, the bright colors made her stand out so much more, not to mention it was a style and design of clothing he had never seen before. He wondered where she had come from and what her purpose was. All he knew was that he was curious and bored, so he did something he never thought he’d do, he decided to go stalk the stranger (in a totally not creepy way…..ok maybe a little creepy). _

_She paid no mind to anyone as she turned right into a dark alley. He followed cautiously and turned the corner, he could see her walking ahead before making another turn left. He waited a few seconds and then kept going, carefully, making sure she didn’t hear him. He turned left as she had and saw her again, with her back to him. He hid behind some old crates against the wall and spied on her. He noticed that she held a strange device in her hand. It was a big block-like device with many small buttons and an unusual swirling antenna on top. That confused him, he knew with utmost certainty that she did not have it before, there was no way she was just hiding it either._ _It was a possibility that she hid it in this alley. _

_ `But why?’ he asked himself. _

_ The woman became stranger and stranger by the minute. He unclutched his saber just in case he needed to use it against her. He saw her press a couple buttons, lifting the device up and spinning around slowly. The woman cursed in frustration, and shook the device a couple of times before fidgeting with the antenna. She did that for a couple minutes before a strange sound came from it. It was a sort of wheezing noise and the antenna started to spin incredibly fast. The woman turned again and ran deeper into the alley. He came out of his hiding place and ran after her staying back but still trying not to lose her. She made a quick right and disappeared from his sight. She definitely ran fast. He slowed down as he turned the corner and found himself in front of…. an empty alley. _

_ “Looking for me?” He jumped, startled to hear her voice closely behind him. He turned around and saw her there, looking intently at him. He stood still, not knowing what to say. “Well? Say something. You have a mouth don't you?" She said, leaning against the brick wall and crossing her arms. Her expression stern cold, as she looked him up and down. _

_ Finally, he opened his mouth, "W-well, y-you see...I saw you...um, around," He stuttered, wondering how this woman could intimidate him so much in a matter of seconds. She was at least half a foot shorter than him. "A-and you seemed sus-suspicious so I followed you."  _

_ He couldn't believe how hard it was to correlate that sentence as she continued to observe him, her big brown eyes seemed to consider how true his statement was. _

_ "And please pray tell, what about me was so suspicious?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "If anything you're the suspicious one, what with following women into dark alleys." _

_ "W-well," he took a deep breath, this woman would not make a fool out of him any longer, "You seemed like a suspicious character, all I did was my job, I couldn’t just ignore it,” he replied his confidence returning, “and don’t you think it's a little odd for someone to go wandering into an alley, especially someone like you?”  _

_ She stepped away from the wall she had been leaning on “What do you mean someone like me?” she asked, clearly offended. _

_ He fucked up. Insulting the already irritated stranger who may or may not be some kind of dangerous criminal was not one of his best moves. “Um...well you are dressed in an unusual manner.  _

_ She looked at him like he was an idiot. “First off, my sense of style is none of your business, and as for willingly going into a dark alley,” she said pointedly “you happen to have done the same. The only difference is that I don't go stalking random women and I happen to not dress like _ -” she looked at his clothes “-whatever that is.”

_ “First of all, I happen to be dressed in a very appropriate manner thank you very much.” he replied, now irritated with the woman. Why on earth he thought it was a good idea to follow such a person, he did not know. What he did know was that she was clearly doing something suspicious and he intended to find out what it was. Sure, it was weird to follow someone around but he would not apologize to her of all people for it. “And secondly,” he continued, “I was simply doing my job as the Jedi I am.” he said firmly.  _

_ Her condescending expression returned, “Ok kid quit fucking with me. I’ve already had a very bad day and dealing with arrogant children doesn’t help” she said disapprovingly _

_ “I am telling the TRUTH.” he said offended. “I am a Jedi and I don’t appreciate your disrespect!”  _

_ She let out a small chuckle.  _ ‘Great, now she was laughing at him.’  _ “Ok sure. If it gets you to leave that much faster then, I’m gonna pretend for a minute that you of all people are a jedi. I happen to actually have stuff to do. So good luck to you and your ‘Jedi’ business.” she said mockingly. She walked passed him and went on her way. He considered letting her go and leave, but he knew he had an obligation to make sure that she didn't cause any problems on the planet. _

  
  


Now….

Rey woke up strapped tightly to an interrogation table. It was tilted to a standing position so the first thing she saw was Kylo Ren lurking in shadows. He was just sitting there as if he'd been waiting for her to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

He seemed to study her, but it was hard to know behind that mask. "You're my guest," he replied.

She almost rolled her eyes at that statement, but refrained from doing so. "Where are the others?" She asked worried, what if he had killed Finn or Han and Chewie? 

He snorted. "You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends? You will be relieved to hear that I have no idea.

She wasn't relieved. He could be lying just to get information from her, she couldn't believe whatever he said. Suddenly she felt her anger rise. This man was behind the attack on Takodana, he was evil and he served an even more evil man. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to tear that stupid metal mask on his face and smash his skull with it. 

He regarded her with that same frustrating metallic mask "You still want to kill me.”

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” she retorted, refusing to show any fear to this monster.

He didn’t say anything this time. Instead he opted to stand up and took off his mask, to reveal… a very human face. She was stunned, never had she considered that Kylo Ren was a very normal looking man. She didn’t know what she expected but it certainly wasn’t a young man like him. His dark, weirdly soft looking hair, was as black as night making it contrasting nicely against his large pale face. He had big lips and large brown eyes. She guessed that he wasn't conventionally handsome but he definitely wasn't ugly. It all confused her deeply. She was used to monsters that fit the image of a beast. This man however did not follow those conventions in a way she knew that if he wasn't dressed so menacingly, he could've passed as a normal man, (ok maybe not  _ normal _ , he was a  _ very  _ tall man but her point was the same.) Unfortunately, he wasn't a normal man, no, he was a monster. A monster that had hurt so many people and would now hurt her as well. ' _ So what if he doesn't look like a monster'  _ she thought, ' _ he's still a beast and a murderer.'  _

"Tell me about the droid." She heard him say, this was the first time she'd heard his voice without the mask. It was very similar but it sounded much more human. 

"He’s a BB unit with a Selenium drive and a thermal hobbs camp indicator-”

“He’s carrying a section of a navigational chart,” he said, interrupting her “and we have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the empire but we need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you.  _ You, _ the scavenger.” his gaze was fixated on her as he came closer to her face.

“You know i can take whatever I want.” he said to her. She suddenly felt a dark presence in her mind like tendrils. It was his dark presence going through her head scratching at her very being, trying to dig up the secrets of her mind. All she could do now was use whatever she could to hide the secrets in her head, to hide the map. So she used the very thing that had always been known in her life.

“You’re so lonely so afraid to leave.” He murmured softly as his tendrils dug deeper into her memories and dreams. “At night desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island.” she felt a tear run down her cheek, focusing on using her loneliness and sadness, as he went deeper. 

“And Han Solo, you feel like he's the father you never had, he would have disappointed you." He said in an almost caring tone.  _ 'Lies. He doesn't care.' _

“Get...out…of...my...head.” She spat, trying her hardest to reject his power.

“I know you’ve seen the map. It's in there and now you'll give it to me.” He stated, digging ever so deeper, “Don't be afraid I feel it too.” again with that weirdly caring tone.

“I'm not giving you anything.” She rebutted stubbornly

“We’ll see.” a small smirk on his lips.

His tendril dug more and more, so close she could feel him there about to find it, the map. She started to panic, there had to be something, anything that she could use against him. She looked deeper inside still blocking away the map and suddenly something changed. It was as if something hidden had risen, something that she hadn't even known was there. 

Visions. Or maybe memories? She couldn't tell. It was all going too fast. Many images flowed through her mind, non which she could make out. They were all so fuzzy and elated about a second before moving on to the next one. Different faces everywhere, all of them so strange and yet so familiar. This went on for what felt like hours but had only been at most a couple of minutes, that is until she stopped on a certain vision. In it she saw a woman in a window, staring back. She was pretty. Her hair was black like her Rey's, but that's where the similarities ended. This woman had her hair in one messy bun, dark, almost black, brown eyes against light brown skin. Her lips smirked back at her and her eyebrow quirked knowingly back at her. Rey looked around and realized how strange the window was. At least she assumed it was strange. She had after all never had a window, but something about it was off. The room she was in was strange, stranger than anything she had ever seen. It had orange lights all around the walls, and those lights were in...some kind of round things. She looked to the side and found a few drawers, a desk, and a small bed. It looked more comfortable than anything she had had on Jakku and she almost assumed she was in this woman's room, but somehow she just knew that wasn't quite right. No, this wasn't her room. This was someone else's room, but who's? Why was Rey here? And why did these new memories or visions appear now? She'd never had them before so they must have resided real deep inside her mind.. She had so many questions but no answers. She looked back to the window and that's when she realized something. She was in a strange room, yes, but so was the other woman. In fact, by the looks of it, she was in the same exact room as Rey. She reached towards the window only to see the woman mimicking her actions until their hand met on the window. Except, this wasn't Rey's hand, the hand that she had used as her own had a darker complexion and was completely different from her own. Hers was rougher and couloesed whilst this one was softer and her nails seemed to be completely clean, unlike Rey's which were filled with sand and dirt. 

That's when Rey realized that this had taken the utmost unexpected turn of events. What she had first thought was a window, was actually a mirror. And the woman in front of it was Rey herself. Or rather Rey was somehow in  _ her  _ body. All she knew was that whatever body she was in wasn't her own.

She couldn't find out anything more because she then began to feel the dark tendrils in her head once again. Kylo Ren was still in her head. She had to find a way to get him out but she didn't know how. He had probably seen this woman too; he could not be allowed to see anymore she would make sure he didn't. 

She pulled all her focus into herself, all of that loneliness that she had used before along with all her fears and memories. She carefully grabbed all of that and used it to shield herself. The vision/memory had distracted him enough and made it easier to not only kick him out but also go into his mind for a change. With all the force she had used on him she was brought back to the interrogation room and into Ren's head. 

She could feel his initial surprise at her invasion quickly turn into fear. She couldn't just feel it, she saw it. His arm was extended towards her with him trying to regain control but it was all in vain. She had the advantage now and she would use it. This time she used her force to enter his mind and when she did his fear became stronger than ever. That's when she realized that fear was this man's weakness where hers was her loneliness. She used those same tendrils he had used on her to delve into  _ his _ feelings and memories. Inside his mind was pure chaos. All around it his fear had overtaken him. The tendrils journeyed farther towards the source of his greatest fear until they found it and revealed it to her.

“You, You're afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.” he staggered back as if he had been punched. He was shaking, his fear and astonishment all over his face. 

He didn't say a word as he stumbled, afraid, and defeated, out of the room.


End file.
